


Family knows (even when they're dead)

by Alkarinque



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Arafinwean Week 2019, Gen, Humour, Speculation Surrounding Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 08:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19884841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alkarinque/pseuds/Alkarinque
Summary: 'Scion of Kings'? Really?(Gil-Galad speculates.)





	Family knows (even when they're dead)

**Author's Note:**

> A very, very short drabble because I've nothing else written for this day of Arafinwean Week (or for the last one) and kinda wanted to at least post some more. 
> 
> Oh yeah, in this one Gil-Galad is the son of Orodreth who is the son of Angrod. And he is not Finduilas, though I really like that headcanon.

Ereinion Gil-Galad had a longstanding theory that it had not been any of his parents who had named him, but either Finrod, Angrod or possibly Elu Thingol. ‘Scion of Kings’ was not of a subtle meaning, nor was it very suitable for a son of a son of a second son of a fourth child (who was then a fourth child to a king). Orodreth had certainly not had ambitions to become a king - he loathed the title immensely - nor had his father Angrod - who likewise found all kings ‘an insufferable bunch of asses with the ability to make everything a thousand times more difficult’ - nor had Gil-Galad’s mother - who, unlike her husband’s family, came from a dynasty of herders, bowmen and hunters who had all believed in the steadfast tradition of chosen chieftains. 

(As Gil-Galad became older and more cynical, he too thought it would make certain matters far easier. This was obviously hushed down in his court, as a king who believed in primitive democracy was seen as a hypocrite and a man of poor taste in political systems.)

Therefore, the name Ereinion was a name of much internal debate for the bearer. Finrod could have come up with that sort of dramatic phrasing, but so could Elu Thingol the Maia-trapped, Gil-Galad supposed. Angrod too could have, having inherited Finarfin’s fine ability for melodramatic and theatrical language and a willingness to continue the tradition (Examples of Finarfin’s taste: ‘Iron Champion’, ‘Champion of Doom’, ‘Golden-haired Champion’ and the memorable ‘Lady of Horses’ he had given to his first pony when he was a child). His parents had always been vague on the subject and he, as a child, had not been interested enough to press them for information. And after, when they both were dead, he was of course left with nothing and no one to ask as all possible namegivers were slain or burned or simply pierced with several spears. 

Gil-Galad became cynical very early in life. It left a poor taste in his mouth.


End file.
